Andy
Andy is a fictional character seen in the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead. He was played in the film and the bonus lost tape by Bruce Bohne. ''Dawn of the Dead (2004) At the time of the outbreak, Andy had been surviving within his gun shop, located in Everett, Wisconsin where hundreds of zombies were surrounding his place. ''The Lost Tape: Andy's Terrifying Last Days Revealed In the bonus film of the movie, Andy reveals much more about what transpired from the first days of the outbreak, to his final moments as a human and turning into a zombie. May 7, 2004 6:19am During his time in his gun shop, Andy decides to record his time surviving so that after which he can write a book. He explains that he was driving home from a bar, a bit drunk and avoiding a police roadblock. Having taken a right on a different street, however before he can say anymore, he had to go downstairs to turn off the alarm which sounds after the zombies outside bang on the door. He returns and continues his story explaining that several zombies attacked his truck, however he ran over a few, feeling at least one head pop and others begun running after him too. Shocked at their movement, Andy then decides to reinforce the door downstairs. 5:23pm Following reinforcing the downstairs, Andy returns and sits down telling the camera that he secured the perimeter and that the power is still on. He filled up on water in case something happened to it, however he is a little low on food. He soon turns to his pet fish Ariel who he got from his daughter a year prior. 9:46pm Andy updates the camera with the fact that the phone lines, both main and cell were down, however the internet was still fully operational. He heard all sorts of voices on the computer and even the short wave, as well as looking at a world map. This map depicted the growing numbers of infected areas and that he heard that the creatures maybe walking corpses, which he disregards as "Bullshit". May 8, 2004 3:41am Andy updates the next morning that he has had difficulty sleeping with the moaning of the dead outside and that it's not scary, just a "pain in the ass". He explains that he would wear earplugs, but he wouldn't be able to hear them if they broke in. He also says that his fish maybe a bit freaked out, so he would leave her light on. After, he tries again to go back to sleep. 11:05am Sometime late that morning, Andy is seen wielding a sniper rifle and explains he attempted to kill one of the zombies in the center mass. He continues to say that he shot the spine, legs and he was still crawling around until he killed him in the head. He concludes that he might be able to take them all out by sniping them from the rooftop and attempts to do just that. 10:11pm After attempting to kill off all the zombies around, Andy updates his record, stating the sniping is out. He was on the roof for about an hour, using at least over 300 rounds of ammo, but more kept on coming. He soon gets the idea to create a Molotov cocktail, hopefully to roast many of them rather than one at a time. May 9, 2004 12:27am Following tossing his Molotov, Andy comes back with carbon all over his face, most likely from the cocktail. He explains it didn't work at all, except make them smell like Jimmy Dean while roasting them, making him hungry. 10:49am Early the next morning, Andy updates the record with the fact that there were people in the nearby mall across the street. Also that a military grade chopper flew over as well, giving him hope of his eventual escape and meeting with the survivors over in the mall. 11:51pm Hours after discovering others in the mall and the chopper overhead, he comes to the realization that the military didn't come that day due to the thousands of zombies out in the street by that time. Also, Andy has explained that he is now out of food and hopefully staying hydrated would keep him up on his toes. May 10, 2004 3:37pm After getting an update from Kenneth that Fort Pastor was gone and that no other help was coming for them. Despite this, Andy is determined to survive. May 18, 2004 9:21pm 8 days after his last update, Andy explains that he and the group in the mall were playing a game of Hollywood Squares. Andy explained that many of the zombies below looked like famous people like Jay Leno, George Clooney, Rosemary Clooney and even Burt Reynolds. He also begins talking about shooting one that looked like his 10th grade gym teacher and wishing his ex-wife Susan was down there. He doesn't continue, but exclaims that she left him with nothing after a messy divorce, except their daughter, who he claims she never really loved as much as he did. He begins hoping the his little girl survived at her grandparents and promises he would rescue her if she did survive. May 21, 2004 12:12am On the morning of May 21st, Andy is stinking drunk and exclaiming near Ariel's fishtank, where he believes that the government was the cause of this incident and that they lied about everything. Despite this, he decides to go up top and shoot more zombies. 5:26am Following being drunk, Andy begins clearly showing his mental state has deteriorated over the course of the last few weeks. He soon begins talking to himself and decides to sacrifice his fish so he can eat something. May 30, 2004 4:41am 9 days after eating Ariel and being drunk, Andy is shown in night vision, explaining that the power was cut around an hour prior and that he was on battery power for his camera, so he had to conserve it. June 6, 2004 6:14pm Several days into the month of June, Andy decides to message the mall saying that he is starving and to send some food his way. On that too, they planned to get out of the city. Sometime after, he hears a knock and runs downstairs armed for anything that comes through. 6:21pm Minutes after leaving the camera, Andy returns with a blood stained hand, exclaiming in pain that he was bitten by a zombie who got in along with the dog Chips, sent over by the mall. The dog brought him a sandwich and a walkie-talkie, which he uses to briefly explain his situation to the others. Shortly after, Andy begins feeling fatigue and passes out, then comes back as a zombie. Personality & Traits It is unknown as to what Andy was like prior to the outbreak, however what is known is that he was a loving father and cared for the well being of his daughter, who he hoped survived. It is possible that at one point he loved his ex-wife Susan, but despised her after their divorce. He became friends with Kenneth during his time at the mall, but their meeting face to face was short as Andy was already infected and bitten. Throughout the month he survived in his shop however, Andy's mental status was beginning to diminish and he also begun talking to his pet fish named Ariel, who he got from his daughter on his last birthday. He even showed much regret eating the fish, despite having eaten what was left of the food he had there. He also demonstrated a great skill with a sniper rifle, despite the situation, making a game of survivor's Hollywood Squares, killing off zombies which looked like celebrities. Category:Characters Category:Infected Category:Zombies Category:Dawn Of The Dead Series Category:George A Romero Films